


Ladybug Getup

by wujinxian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Identity Reveal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wujinxian/pseuds/wujinxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien attend a Halloween party as their alter egos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladybug Getup

"Alya, I don't know about this…" Marinette hesitated and held the Halloween costume at arm's length.

"You would look great in it! At least try it on! Don't make me be Lady Wifi all by myself," Alya pressed her. Marinette frowned at the red and black outfit in her hands.

"Alright, alright, I'll try it on," she sighed. She ran into the bathroom and quickly changed. "The real costume is so much easier to put on," she muttered.

"Of course it is - it's magic!" Tikki laughed and floated between Marinette and the mirror. 

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Tikki. What if everyone finds out I'm Ladybug?"

"Everyone's going to be dressed up on Halloween, Marinette. There's probably going to be a lot of girls dressed up as Ladybug, too! I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you."

"How does it look, Marinette? Come out already!" Alya called to her through the door and Tikki hid quickly.

"You're right, Tikki," Marinette said, mostly to reassure herself and stepped out of the bathroom. Alya stared at her and Marinette was sure that if it was physically possible, Alya's jaw would be on the floor. "Alya?"

"Girl, you look so good!" Alya squealed. "Are you sure you're not actually Ladybug? You could totally be her twin! We are so going to win that costume contest!" Marinette laughed awkwardly.

"Wait, costume contest?!"

———————————————

"Adrien!" Chloe sang. "I have something for you!" Sabrina ran after her pushing a small covered cart.

"Hey, Chloe. Hey, Sabrina. What is it?" Adrien asked amicably. As horrible as Chloe could be sometimes, she was still his friend.

"Ta-da!" Chloe exclaimed after Sabrina pulled the cloth away. On the cart was a Ladybug and Chat Noir costume. "I had them specially made for us. We'll have matching costumes for the Halloween party!"

"Thanks, Chloe. I appreciate the thought, but I have to go to one of my dad's business parties, remember?" Adrien sighed, already dreading the ordeal. 

"I remember, and I asked Ms. Bustier to extend the party a bit so it fits right into your schedule. Please, Adrien, you have to come! There's going to be a costume contest and everything."

"So you want me to be Chat Noir and you to be Ladybug?" he asked as he reached out to the black costume tentatively. It almost felt like the real thing. Chloe nodded enthusiastically.

"Everyone knows they're an item, so it's perfect for us! I mean, we could be an item if you wanted us to be…" Adrien gave her a questioning look.

"But Chloe, I thought I was going to be Chat Noir…" Sabrina interjected sadly. Chloe quickly hushed her and continued grinning at Adrien. He glanced awkwardly between the two girls, not completely sure what was going on between them.

"I think I'll just take the costume. Thanks, Chloe. I totally owe you one."

After Chloe left, Adrien was relaxing and looking at Alya's Ladyblog on his computer. 

"Adrien, are you sure it's a good idea to dress up as yourself for Halloween?" Plagg asked, holding on to a piece of camembert.

"It'll be fine, Plagg. No one's going to notice," Adrien replied absentmindedly.

"If you say so."

———————————————

Adrien arrived at the party, already dressed in his Chat Noir outfit. Everyone seemed to be having a good time and Halloween themed music blasted in the school gym. He prayed for a quiet night, just for tonight, he wanted to have fun. Scanning the dance floor, he sighted Nino in a corner talking to a Lady Wifi and made his way over to them.

"Yo, Adrien, my man! Glad you could make it!" Nino greeted him excitedly.

"Thanks, nice Bubbler outfit! Did you make it yourself?" 

"You know it! But it looks way better now. Marinette helped me out when my costume started falling apart."

"Well she did make that hat herself," Adrien commented, fondly remembering the pigeon feathered derby hat that he was allergic to.

"She makes all her clothes herself, too," the Lady Wifi beamed. "She made my costume for me." Adrien looked over at Lady Wifi, whom he now recognized as Alya.

"Wow, Alya, it's almost like the real thing!" 

"I know, right? I don't know how Marinette knew about all these details, but I guess that's what happens when you want to go into fashion!"

"Speaking of, where is she?" Adrien looked around. Alya and Marinette were rarely seen without each other and he was genuinely curious to see who she had dressed up as. 

"R-r-right here!" stammered a small voice from behind him. He turned and saw Ladybug. "Hey, Adrien, nice costume! You look great as Chat Noir!" Adrien couldn't believe his eyes. Marinette looked exactly like Ladybug. Except this time, Ladybug was shy and blushing, her face nearly as red as her costume. She grew more and more flustered until Alya's nudge made him realize he hadn't said anything in response.

"Wow, um, Marinette. If I didn't know better, I would've thought you were the real Ladybug." She made him feel the way he felt when he was with the real Ladybug, too. He felt his heart racing and his hands grow sweaty, and he held back the urge to make a terrible pun. He wondered if Ladybug could be as flustered and shy as Marinette. 

"Thanks! I could say the same to you. The only difference is your eyes." She suddenly squeaked and covered her mouth. Her eyes grew wide and when she drew her hands away, an awkward and large smile had been plastered on her face. 

"Um… Thanks…" He grew worried. He hadn't thought too much about people recognizing him as Chat Noir. Maybe it was just Marinette and her designer's eye for detail. 'Yea, let's go with that,' he thought. 

Marinette, on the other hand, was relieved that no one recognized her as Ladybug. Everyone said she looked remarkably similar except for this or that. Even her best friend, who ran a blog on Ladybug, couldn't see her as the superhero. 

"Alright, everyone! It's time to announce the winners of our costume contest!" said Ms. Bustier's voice over the loudspeaker. "The votes have been submitted and counted. If I could have Adrien, Marinette, and Chloe come to the stage, please!"

"Me?" Marinette gasped. She seemed to be petrified from the shock.

"Go, girl!" Alya encouraged her and started to push her towards Ms. Bustier. "Don't make me take you up there myself!"

"My lady?" Marinette looked at Adrien's outstretched hand. She wondered if she could discretely pinch herself to make sure all this wasn't a dream: Adrien Agreste offering to escort her, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Something gently tugged at the back of her mind, though she wasn't sure what, and she pushed it away. "It only seems fitting, don't you think?" the costumed boy asked. She nodded, quite sure that her face looked like a fish, and placed her hand in his, allowing him to walk her up to the stage.

"Did what I think just happened just happen?" Alya asked no one in particular.

"Totally did," Nino replied to her, blowing bubbles in her face.

The three finalists waited on the stage in front of their classmates. Adrien stood awkwardly between the two Ladybugs, one confident she was going to win and the other staring at the floor wishing she could disappear.

"A landslide victory for Adrien as Chat Noir-" Ms. Bustier began.

"Naturally. I picked the finest and most expensive costume I could find for him," Chloe said a matter of factly. 

"Ahem," Ms. Bustier cleared her throat. Chloe instantly grew silent. "And a tie for Marinette and Chloe! How should we settle this, girls?"

"I think the one with the more expensive outfit should win. In which case, that would be moi," Chloe said snarkily.

"Shouldn't the point of wearing the Ladybug costume mean you act like her?" Marinette sighed.

"Great idea, Marinette! We'll see who acts the most like Ladybug and the student body will decide!" proclaimed Ms. Bustier

"I'll still win. I've been practicing Ladybug's tricks, see?" Chloe took center stage and performed with her yo-yo. Adrien sidled up next to Marinette. 

"She's pretty good," he whispered to her. "But I hope you win. You clearly put a lot of effort into your costume." 

"Thanks, Adrien, but Alya bought it for me. I just modified it to fit better," she blushed. 

"And made it more accurate," he added appreciatively. Marinette giggled and nodded.

Chloe's performance was almost over. It was time for her final trick. The yo-yo spun around and around until it was out of control. Chloe ended up wrapped in the string and fell over, to which the student body laughed. 

"Ugh! I can never get that last one right!" she screamed in frustration though she composed herself to brag to Marinette yet again. 

"I guess it's my turn," Marinette sighed. She straightened her back and walked calmly to the center of the stage. Adrien's heart quickened as she walked away from him. The sudden change in demeanor made her seem exactly like Ladybug.

"Hi, everyone," Marinette began, her voice shaking. "My name's Marinette, just a normal girl, living a normal life. But there's a secret about me that no one knows yet." Marinette paused and bowed her head. Suddenly, she threw her yo-yo in the air, yelling "Lucky Charm!" She caught it and acted confused. 

"A yo-yo? What am I going to do with a yo-yo?" She glanced around and spied a pumpkin shaped pinata. "Yes!" She aimed at it with her yo-yo and it went straight through. When she pulled the toy back towards her, the pinata burst, showering candy upon the students. The students cheered and Marinette bowed, thanking the crowd. 

"Wow, I think the students have spoken! Marinette, you've won the costume contest!" Ms. Bustier announced and placed a ribbon around her neck and Adrien's. "Congratulations!" Chloe cried in disbelief and Marinette ran off the stage to hug her best friend. Adrien watched her go back. Could Marinette really be Ladybug?

———————————————

"Man, I'm beat!" Marinette exclaimed as she and Alya left the school. They were the some of the last students to leave the party, having volunteered to stay behind and help clean up. 

"And you killed it as Ladybug! I almost thought you were the real thing! Since when did you have a yo-yo hobby?" The two girls laughed and messed around outside the school until a voice caught their attention. They looked at the owner and stopped.

"Alya, do you mind if I take Marinette home? Nino said he'd walk you home, too," Adrien gestured to his friend standing a short distance away. Alya quickly agreed and winked at Marinette as she headed off with Nino. Adrien held his hand out to Marinette again. "I know your house is pretty close… Would you like to go the park for a while instead?"

"I'd love that," she said and took his hand.

———————————————

"You really impressed me at the costume contest today," he said after they arrived. "Your routine was so close to Ladybug's."

"Thanks, it took a lot of practice," Marinette blushed.

"You must get plenty of that, swinging around the streets of Paris."

"I do, and it's so beautiful up there, too-," her eyes widened as she realized what she had said. Adrien laughed as he watched the expressions flow from her face, as she stuttered and tried to do some damage control.

"I know it's you, Bugaboo," he grinned. His words silenced any attempt she was about to make at denying what she had previously said.

"W-what are you talking about? Me? Ladybug?" Marinette forced an awkward laugh. "No way I could be her, I'm probably the clumsiest girl in Paris. If not the world." 

"Marinette. Look into my eyes," Adrien said calmly. She did and saw that they were the very catlike eyes of Chat Noir, not the very human eyes of Adrien. He smiled as the realization hit her. 

"Chat? You're Adrien? I mean, Adrien is you? I mean, Adrien? You're Chat Noir?" Marinette struggled to get the words out. All the gears clicked in her head. She had kissed Adrien. They had saved Paris together. She had kissed Adrien. She had watched him sacrifice himself for her. She had kissed Adrien. Her face turned bright red. 

"We've kissed?" Adrien gave her a questioning glance. Marinette felt like she could die. She was thinking out loud again. It was any wonder she was able to keep her secret identity up this long, especially with all the Freudian slips she was having today. 

"Um, yea… Remember when Kim turned into Dark Cupid? He shot you with his arrow and the only way to save you was to um…" she resolved to tell him, which only increased her blush. This could not be good for her heart.

"I see… So you're admitting to being Ladybug?" Adrien grinned. Marinette nodded hesitantly, trying not to meet his eyes. "Marinette is Ladybug," he sighed in relief. He lifted her mask and allowed his transformation to fall away, revealing himself in his Chat Noir costume, lacking only the mask.

"So I guess this means you've been flirting with me all this time?" Marinette asked more confidently, feeling more like Ladybug than Marinette in that moment. 

"Well, technically, I was flirting with Ladybug, who also happens to be you."

"So what does this make us?" she inquired hopefully as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm not sure, but it's not like we don't have plenty of time to figure it out," he smiled back at her. That sat together on the bench quietly, each reliving their own memories now that they knew each other's identities and enjoying each other's company. After a while, they noticed how late it was and walked back to the bakery. Upon their arrival, they turned to face each other.

"I guess this is 'good night'," Adrien said quietly. Marinette nodded. Adrien gave her a peck on the forehead and smiled. "Night, LB. See you on patrol tomorrow."

"Good night, Chat," Marinette whispered to his retreating figure.


End file.
